


Forgive and Forget

by obsessedsophie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Diners, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedsophie/pseuds/obsessedsophie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Sam is still in the cage and Dean and Lisa broke up. After not seeing each other for half a year, they meet again on a cold wednesday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive and Forget

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction, so don't hate pls. Also, I know nothing really happens, but I wanted to try getting the atmosphere of Dean's character right, since he's pretty complicated. (I'm not a native english speaker, if you find mistakes, let me know!)

It was the beginning of spring and the river started to thaw. Still, it was cold, and the woman sitting on the bench by the riverside shivered although she was wearing a jacket. Lisa sat there without moving much, had been sitting there for hours, just staring onto the river.

Maybe she was thinking about how her son was doing in school. Maybe she was wondering what groceries she had to buy today. Or maybe - and most probably  - she was regretting the choice she made, as she had been for the last six months.

Absentminded, Lisa looked at the street, watched the cars go by. She didn't know anything about them. There was just one car she truly knew - the 1967 Chevy Impala. Just like the one that stopped at the red light ten meters away from her. 

Lisa gasped in disbelief and got up hastily to get a better view. And yes - it was  _the_ Impala, driven by that one man she had wanted to talk to for the last six months. She wanted to talk about what she said or what she did or the weather - anything, really. 

Lisa stumbled nearer, still looking at the man in the car, who sang out loud to "Heat of the Moment" and didn't know who stood there just outside his window. Just when Lisa had decided to knock, the light turned green and the car drove off. She almost gave up all hope, when she suddenly saw a big sign in the distance, reading: "BIGgerson's"

When she entered the diner, she immediately found the driver of the Impala on the seat in the corner. The exact same seat they used to spend hours on, just talking and laughing. Dean was just about to bite in a huge burger. When he heard her call his name, he stopped. He slowly put the burger down and looked at her with wide eyes. Lisa sat down without asking.

"Lisa." he said with his deep voice. "Dean." she answered softly. He blinked a few times, as if to clear his head, and then started smalltalking about how 'the kid' was doing - "Great." - about how work was going - "Fine." and how the car was working - "Good, I guess." - until Lisa just couldn't endure it anymore.

"Look, Dean, I know you're probably angry about what I said or that I never contacted you or-" Dean interrupted her with a dry laugh, but he didn't say anything. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry and that I deeply regret telling you to leave, ever since it happened."   
"There's telephones, you know?"   
"Do you?" she snapped back, but then continued to apologize until she couldn't bear his silence anymore. 

"Monsters don't just go away, you know, I still have to do my job and if I'm not wrong, my job is the reason we broke up." he said.

"I do know that." Lisa sighed. "But I've realized I just can't live without you." Dean wanted to interrupt, but she shushed him. "That is not a bad thing! I'll manage, when you're hunting and I'll manage when, one day, you're gone, but right now? I need you!" The despair in her voice was clear as day.

Dean said nothing. He stared out of the window, his brows puckered. Then he paid the bill, got up and walked towards the door. With her heart heavy as steel, Lisa followed him, but when they reached the parking lot, she stopped. She just couldn't bear saying "Goodbye" again. Her eyes started tearing up as she watched the love of her life walk away from her and she turned around to go home, when suddenly Dean called out her name. Hopelessly she looked at him again, only to see him smirk and wave with his car key. 

"You comin'?" 


End file.
